x_menroleplayfandomcom-20200214-history
Forum:Juliana Stanton
\\ ' ' Name:Juliana Stanton Mutant Name:Etherea Gender:Female Age:17 Power/Abilities: Intangibility-Etherea can phase through solid objects. This makes her great for stealth missions and infiltrations. Appearence:' Etherea has shoulder length brown hair. She hasdark green eyes. She is tall, slender, and very agile. She has tan skin.' History: She was born on December 12, 1994 in New York City, to Emilee and Richard Stanton. She has an older brother named Calix, and a younger sister named Destiny. Juliana was unaware of her powers until she was about 14. She was walking home from school one day when a gang of thugs started following her. They trapped her against a wall telling her to give them everything she said. She just kept thinking to herself, "I just want to disappear" She was panicking and ended up falling through the wall behind her. She was shocked and had no idea what to do. She ran home hoping her parents could help her. Once she got home she tried explaining to her parents what happened, but they wouldn't believe her. She decided she needed to try to show them. She thought about how she did it the first time. She thought about disappearing and getting away. Then it happened. She became fell right through the floor. Once she came back upstairs, her parents were afraid. They told her to get out and never come back. They didn't want a freak for a daughter. They wanted nothing to do with her. Juliana ran out crying. She had no idea where she was going to go. She remembered seeing mutants on TV before, saving the city hundreds of times. She decided she was going to find them. She wandered the streets but had no clue where she was going. She was lost. She sat on a bench and cried to herself. What was she going to do? Thats when it happened. She phased through the bench. A person across the street saw what happened and went to call the police. They had been wanting to get mutants off the streets for years. Before she could escape, she was surrounded. The police handcuffed her and were taking her to the mutant cells. She tried to phase through the cuffs, but she still didnt know how to use her powers that well. They arrived at the mutant prison and was taking to a holding cell. They threw her in, not even trying to me gentle. "Mutant scum", said one of the police officers. And they walked away laughing. Juliana was stuck in there for at least a week. Suddenly, Juliana heard an explosion. She panicked cause she had no idea what was going on. All of the cell doors were suddenly opened and all of the mutants ran free. Once they got outside, they saw a jet with people in suits. One of them approached the crowd and said, "We are the X-men. Were here to save you." All the mutants piled onto the jet. They told us that we were going to the Xavier Institute, and that we would be safe there. They were going to teach us how to use our powers. Juliana is now safe in the Institute and can now control her powers. She is considered one of the X-men. She gave herself the name Etherea I'm not exactly allowed to do this but since I'm the only one currently active Approved.- [[User:TheThing12|'I am a proud Lefty,Got a problem with it ']][[Message Wall:TheThing12|'click this little link right here and tell me all about it.']] 03:33, July 30, 2012 (UTC)